


The start of something awful

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Why didn't I listen.... [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Human squip, I know it's kind of crap, JEREMY IS ALSO 17?, JUST READ THE FIC AND FIND OUT, Jeremy is kind of 14, M/M, Malnourished, PLEASE DON'T HATE ON THIS FIC, Slight Pedophilia, Slight pedophilia????, Someone suggested that I put those two tags, YEAH HE'S ALSO 17, and the Squip is 18, so i did it, this is a vent fic, underweight to the EXTREME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Jeremy has these.... Unexplainable dreams. He doesn't know why he has them, he just.... Does. He's always 14, very unhealthy, and always abused. He doesn't know what started these dreams, that just started happening. But.... At least it's only dreams, right?





	The start of something awful

How exactly did he get himself into this situation? It was hard to remember. Jeremy didn't remember a lot anymore. Why would he? He was always taking all these drugs and drinking so much that it was hard to even remember his own name. He was currently chained to the bed post by his neck with only his boxers on, his "lover" sitting in Jeremy's computer chair, legs crossed and hands in his lap. He looked pleased with the sight in front of him.

Eric, Jeremy's "lover", had been the new kid at school for about two months and had already managed to capture everybodys attention, especially Jeremy's attention. Small but muscular body, short, curly black hair that bounced a little bit when he walked, a small nose, pale skin that had no acne scars or moles, and icy blue eyes that always looked cold and unhappy. He was the perfect 18 year old. He looked like a model. But he was far from a perfect person. His personality was very controlling and manipilitive. He was very cruel and got very physical when he didn't get what he wanted. If Eric's dad wasn't the new pricipal who was also the same way then Eric would have been suspended by now.

"So, Jeremy, do you wanna finally tell me what you did earlier that ended you up here? Or should I do more to get it out of you?" Eric said sternly. His eyes were narrowed, a look of hatred covering his face.

"I.... I didn't do anything.... I promise." Jeremy replied, his voice shakey and nervous.

"Bullshit! I saw you and Michael together. You looked scared when talking to him. What did you tell him? You didn't tell him anything that we've done, right? Because if you did you know you'd get more than just a chain. It would be the same punsihmemt, even worse, as when you tried to tell the school counsilor that I beat you becasue you denied me food. I still can't believe that you denied me anything. You know better than to deny me." Eric stood, going over to Jeremy. He grabbed the chain, yanking it roughly.

Jeremy yelped, the chain tightening around his neck. He couldn't breathe. He made a gasping sound, trying to breathe the best he could.

"I'm giving you one more chance to tell me what you two talked about. If you don't tell me I'll make you regret everything you've ever done in your life. Your first breath, youe first word, your first kiss." Eric's grip on the chain loosened, allowing Jeremy to breathe again.

That word pierced Jeremy's heart like a knife. His first kiss wasn't with Eric, it was with Christine. It was such a sweet kiss. Soft, gentle, intoxicating. He wished he had stayed with Christine. He wouldn't be a sex slave who was abused and drugged all the time. Alchohol wouldn't be forced down his throat to make the drugs kick in faster. Where did Eric even get Alchohol? Probably from his dad. His dad didn't care. As long as Eric didn't get arrested then his dad was okay with anything.

Jeremy stayed silent. Eric would beat him if he knew what he had asked. All he asked Michael was if he could come over on Thursday since Eric was going to be out of town with his father. Jeremy wasn't allowed to do anything without Eric's premission. Even anything as simple as texting. Eric had to know what every text said and if even one text wasn't read to Eric then Jeremy would be beaten. God forbid someone flirted with Jeremy. That person would end up dissapering somehow. One time Chloe had flirted with Jeremy and she went missing for about a week. She returned to school looking like an absolute train wreck. She was snappy and cautious. No one was allowed to touch her. She wasn't herself anymore. Not like she wasn't already snappy but she was more okay with people touching her. It took forever before even Brooke could hug her again. No one knew what happened to Chloe, she never told. But Jeremy knew Eric had done something to her. She was only 15 when it happened but she had probably gone through a whole lifetime of stuff in a week.

How had Jeremy managed to get into this position again? He could only recall small details in his state of mind. He finally managed to get a few words out of his mouth. He had finally thought of a decent lie that he hoped Eric would believe.

"I-i was telling Michael about a movie that I had watched. It was a scary movie and it was kinda.... Uh.... Scary to tell him about it."

"Did I confirm that you could watch this movie? Haven't I told you how impressionable your small 14 year old mind is? I would hate for you to get any ideas that I'm not okay with." 

Crap.... Jeremy had forgotten that point. He had to confirm his movies with Eric, which he hadn't done.

"N-no, you didn't.... I'm sorry. I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep so-"

"So you watched a scary movie early in the morning? That's a very-" Eric gripped the chain harder. "Very-" His grip tightened even more, cutting off any air to Jeremy's lungs completly. "Very bad desicion. And that deserves a punishment. Prehaps.... No air for two minutes?"

Jeremy was already gasping for breathe. He couldn't handle two minutes. He shook his head rapidly, clawing at his neck. The chain hurt so badly.

"O-o-of-f-f." Jeremy was trying to say off. He couldn't manage more than just that word. Everything was going fuzzy. He needed air before he passed out and Eric had free access to all of Jeremy's body. Not like he already didn't, but being unconcious was even worse than being awake.

"Promise to tell me what you two really talked about if I release you?" Eric smirked, knowing what Jeremy's response would be.

Jeremy nodded eagrly, his face turning blue as he nodded.

Eric finally let go of the chain, letting Jeremy breathe for a moment.

Jeremy was really dizzy right now. Everything was spinning. He felt like he wanted to throw up but he had nothing to throw up.

See, Eric hadn't let him eat anything today besides a small piece of apple, some granola, and orange juice. It was a horrible combination of foods and not even 30 minutes after eating it Jeremy threw it all up. He had water after that but the mixture of food and drink had tasted horrible. That was Eric's intention though. He wanted to keep his lover skinny and healthy. The skinny part was there, but Jeremy was far from healthy. His cheek were caved in, dark circles under his eyes, blood shot eyes, even paler skin than he already had.... And that was just on his face. Jeremy looked like a walking courpse. His ribs were visable if he didn't have a shirt on, his legs were pencil thin, his arms were pure bone and skin. He looked like he was about to die, and that wasn't far from the truth.

As soon as the world stopped spinning, Jeremy looked at Eric. He would have been crying but Eric didn't like when he cried so he just held it all in. He took a deep breathe in and out before speaking.

"I.... I asked Michael if I could spend the night on Thursday. I never get to see him anymore and you were gonna be out of town so I-"

"So you were gonna do something without my premission. Why? Were you going to tell him what I've done to you? You know that's against the rules. You can't tell anyone or else.... Say what will happen if you tell." Eric's voice was cold, his icy blue eyes seemed to be staring directly into Jeremy's soul.

"I'll go missing and no one will ever be able to find me." Jeremy's voice was low. He sounded terrified to even be talking.

"And what will happen to Michael?" Eric smirked as he spoke now.

"Michael will be hurt right in front of my eyes and it'll all be my fault."

"It's always been your fault, hasn't it Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded. Everything bad that happened around him was his fault.

"Tell me everything that's been your fault in your short 14 years of life."

Jeremy shook his head. He knew why Eric told him to say that. So he would say something specific. He didn't want to say it though.

"Say it! Or I'll tighten the chain again and the two minutes will start." Eric started reaching for the chain again.

Jeremy flinced, backing away.

"M-move your hand away and I'll tell you! Please don't choke me again, please!"

Eric smirked and nodded, moving his hand away.

"My dad lost his job and had to get a worse one because I got a bad grade in math, Michael fell off his skateboard because I called to him across the street, dad got into a car crash because I wasn't there to tell him that a car was coming, and.... That's it...." Jeremy didn't want to say the last thing.

"That's it? Are you sure? I think you're forgetting something, Jeremy."

The way Eric said Jeremy's name made Jeremy cringe. It sounded so bad. So cold. So.... Heartless. Jeremy really wanted to cry now. He couldn't say the last thing, he couldn't do it.

"Don't make me say it, please. Not now. Please Eric, I can't do it."

Eric thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"You know.... I bought some really good greasy food today. A lot of cheeseburgers, french fries, chicken strips. Not even in small portians. Burgers so big that you have to take a whole bunch of bites, so many french fries that they couldn't possibly all fit into your mouth at once.... So much of everything. I was going to give it all to you and let you pig out if you were a good boy.... But if you can't even do something as simple as tell me what you did wrong, I can just shove it all down the garbage disposal and make you watch it all get shredded into nothing."

Jeremy's mouth was watering at this point. All that food was going to be his if he could just tell Eric the last thing that he did wrong.

"P-promise that I can have it all today if I tell you what I did wrong?"

Eric nodded, tracing a hand over Jeremy's ribs. "Everything. All of it. It looks like you really need it to."

Jeremy swallowed before nodding, taking a deep breathe in and out before speaking.

"M-my mom left because I wasn't good enough. She didn't want a son who wasn't going to grow up to be anyone special. It's all my fault."

Eric nodded in aproval, running a hand through Jeremy's hair. "Such a good boy. You want all that food now?"

Jeremy nodded egerly. He was basiclly drooling at this point.

"It's in my backpack. Let me get it all for you, okay?"

Jeremy nodded, sitting up straight with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

Eric got out all the food. It all looked so good. The cheeseburgers looked the best. Eric set them on the floor in a pile, smirking.

"Whatever you can reach you can have."

Jeremy practiclly lunged himself off of the bed, but he was pulled back. The chain was tight around his neck. He whimpered and got down on the bed, his stomach pressed against the blankets. He tried reaching again. He couldn't reach far enough. Everything was just out of his reach. He wasn't even close enough for his hands to graze the paper that the bugers were wrapped in or reach out and grab one french fry. The chicken strips didn't interest him, he was never a big fan of chiken. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted the food so badly, the smell was intoxicating.

"E-Eric, I can't reach. Pull it closer to me, please." Jeremy whined as he continued to reach.

"If you say so." Eric said, moving the rest of the stuff out of the way and kicking a cheeseburger to Jeremy. It slid right past Jeremy's hands and right under the bed.

Jeremy felt the tears falling down his face. He couldn't reach under the bed, he couldn't even move the bed. Jeremy knew that Eric had intended to do this. He had wanted Jeremy not to be able to reach the food. He wanted to see Jeremy struggle. It had all brought a huge grin to Eric's face. He was enjoying this all.

"Eric, please! I want it so badly. I did what you said to do, please! Even if you have to feed it to me I.... I want the food so badly, please." Jeremy was practiclly begging now. He had stopped reaching, knowing he wasn't able to reach it all.

"Feed it to you? You've never suggested that. What will I get out of it?" Eric crossed his arms, glaring at Jeremy.

Jeremy thought for a moment before speaking. He couldn't believe what he was about to say but he was so desperate at this point.

"I.... I'll let you finally take my virginity away from me. It's the only thing I can offer. I'll do anything for all that food. Please Eric, take my offer."

Eric's face lit up. He had been trying to convince Jeremy to let Eric take his virginity since the day they hooked up. He may have been one of the most saddistic people ever but he wasn't one to think about forcing himself onto (and into) Jeremy. That was out of the question completly. But now that Jeremy was offering himself to Eric.... How could he say no?

"Deal. But it won't be today. I'll let you eat as much as you want to but you have to promise that you'll let me fuck you whenever I say, even if it's in the middle of your class period. Since you're in the freshman part of the school and I'm in the senior part of the school then you'll have to come to me. That's the only way I'll let you pig out on all the food I bought for you."

Jeremy whined quietly but nodded. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this but if it meant that he got to eat good food then he was more then willing to go along with this.

"Sit up and don't move. Move and I'll shred all the food or eat it all infront of you." Eric said, picking up all the food on the floor.

Jeremy sat up, sitting motionless. He kept his eyes on all the food in Eric's arms. He couldn't wait to devour it all.

Eric set all the food down on the bed, smirking when he saw Jeremy almost lunge to grab it all. He stopped himself, not wanting to ruin his chances of getting what he wanted most of all.

Jeremy watched Eric reach under the bed, grabbing the burger that was under the bed. He set it ontop of the bed before going back to the computer chair, sitting down.

Jeremy still didn't move from his place. He was waiting for Eric to say that he could eat.

After a few awkward seconds Eric finally spoke.

"Move from that position and eat. Have all you want, but don't space out. I wanna tell you something."

Jeremy nodded and grabbed the first cheeseburger, unwrapping it like it was some expensive jewl that shouldn't be broken. It looked like the best thing in the world, and it smelt amazing. Jeremy slowly bit into it, savoring the flavor. It felt so warm inside his mouth. The flavor was so amazing. Thank god Eric had more than one.

Eric smiled softly when he saw how happy Jeremy was to have the burger. Eric hadn't done anything to the food item, it was all for Jeremy. But his happiness slowly died down when he begun speaking.

"So, Jeremy, I was thinking about you spending the night at Michael's house while we've been having our.... Play time.... And I've decided to let you go."

Jeremy looked at Eric curiously, continuing to eat.

"Under one condition. I get the feeling that you might try and tell Michael something or he might ask about all the bruises you have on you. So I got you something that I'm going to use on you whenever I feel like it."

Jeremy cocked his head to the side, shifting his position a little bit.

"It's a sex toy. I know you've never used one but this will be an experiance. It's called a bullet vibrator. It's controlled by a remote. It goes inside of you and it vibrates. I can set it to a bunch of different settings that range from 0% to 100%. Today before I leave you're going to put it inside of you and we're going to test it out, okay?"

Jeremy finished chewing his bite before speaking.

"O-okay, but why did you get it?"

Eric smirked. Jeremy could tell that that smirk wasn't a good one. Then again.... None of his smirks were good ones. Jeremy quickly went back to eating before Eric started speaking again.

"Well, I don't need to be within range of you to use it, it just needs to be inside of you to work. While I'm out of town with my father I'll turn it on whenever I want, you know, so you know I'm still around kind of. That way you know not to tell Michael or his family anything that we've done together. Because afterall, you don't want to dissapere to a place that not even the police will find you."

Jeremy whimpered and averted his eyes from Eric's icy glare.

"You wanna know something that I've never told you?" Eric said, his voice as icy and cold as his eyes.

Jeremy didn't reply as he started digging into one of the french fry containers.

"My father knows about us. About everything I've done to you and everything I intend to do with you."

Jeremy froze mid-fry. Eric's dad knew about them.... So everytime Eric's father saw Jeremy in the hall he knew everything that had happened. What those bruises all over Jeremy's body were from. And he did nothing about it.

"Why? Why did you tell your dad? Why hasn't he done anything about it? Why is he allowing it?" Jeremy set the fries down, staring wide eyed at Eric.

"Because he's part of the family game. This is all a game, and you're a pawn. Didn't you know that, Jeremy? You're just. A. Pawn."

\---------------------------

Jeremy's eyes shot open as he woke up. Beads of sweat were on his forhead, his breathing rapid and sharp. It was just a dream. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door. He took off his shirt and looked into the mirror. He was still his skinny self. Not anorexic skinny, but healthy skinny. His face was slightly caved in but that's just because he had a really defined face.

"It was just a dream Jeremy, it's not real. You're 17 and Eric isn't real. You know that. That's what your dad says. Eric isn't real, he isn't real."

But if Eric wasn't real then why did Jeremy always have the same dream? Maybe not the same events, but Jeremy was always anorexic, chained to a bed, and hurt somehow by Eric. He woke up covered in sweat and would either check himself in the mirror or throw up if.... Something else happened.

 

Jeremy checked the time on the wall clock in the bathroom. It was currently 4:30 in the morning. He always woke up at this time. Why? He didn't know. The dream always made him wake up this early. It made him miserable. He had to go back to bed now. That was the least fun part. The dream would continue but it would get worse. More graphic. More.... He didn't want to think about that. He put his shirt back on and went back to his room, turning on the small lamp by his bed. He always turned it on after the dream. He then got back into bed, shutting his eyes. He prayed that school would somehow distract him from the dream. They were suppsoed to get a new kid today. He was kind of excited.

Little did he know, this kid was going to change his life in such an awful way.

**He was going to hate this kid.**

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll make this a series. For now it's just gonna be this chapter and that's it. I've told Luiza what I'll do if I make this a whole series but I really don't know. This was a vent fic after all.
> 
> Edit: Y'all some sinners. This fic has more views and Kudos than my Michael x Jeremy fan fiction that I posted a like, last Friday. I POSTED THIS TWO DAYS AGO (at least it was two days ago when I made this edit), STOP BEING SUCH SINNERS AND GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY TO READ THIS VENT WORK. JEBUS.
> 
> Another edit: I changed the part that repeated. Sorry about that.
> 
> Another another edit: If you guys want a part two then get this fic to.... 30 Kudos and I'll write a second part.
> 
> Another another another edit: It's at 30 kudos. Fuck.


End file.
